


Great J Fest, The

by Indehed



Category: Multi-Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: a multifandom J slashfest





	Great J Fest, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is actually for the Crossover list/archive. Thought we would share it with the rest of you. note from Tamy- My head hurts *G*. NO Daniel in here (well, his last name starts with a J, I think Lins forgot that)

  
Author's notes: This is actually for the Crossover list/archive. Thought we would share it with the rest of you. note from Tamy- My head hurts *G*. NO Daniel in here (well, his last name starts with a J, I think Lins forgot that)   


* * *

Great J Fest, The

### Great J Fest, The

#### by various

Date Archived: 04/07/02  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/samNjonas/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Humor, Slash, PWP, Crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Other Characters   all J's all the time.   Other Pairing   J/J/J/J/J/J/J/J/   multiple   name a J and it is slashed  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Permission to archive: Alpha Gate, crossovers  
Series:   
Notes: This is actually for the Crossover list/archive. Thought we would share it with the rest of you.   
Warnings: note from Tamy- My head hurts *G*. NO Daniel in here (well, his last name starts with a J, I think Lins forgot that)  
Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own any of these people, and are making no money off of this.   
Summary: a multifandom J slashfest

* * *

Title: The Great J Slash Fest 

aka J Who Art Thou? 

aka Dial J For Fun  
aka J walking  
aka When J Met J  
aka It's fun at the Y.M.C.A. 

Author: Claire, Fides, Graculus, Linsey, Obelix Rating: R 

Pairings: J/J, J/J, J/J, J/J/J, J/J, J/J/J, J/J, J/J/J, J/J, J/J, J/J/J, J/J/J/J/J/J/J/J 

Disclaimer: No one here is ours. To be honest, I doubt theyd want to be after this. 

Summary: Sex... with a lot of J's. 

~ 

Walking into the ballroom, Joe's jaw nearly dropped. "Well," he grinned, "this is more like it." And he started watching. 

"Oh Jonas! I love you!" 

"Jonathan! I love you too!" Jonas almost wept with love. 

"Joe! I wanna make long sweet love to you!" 

"Do it, John! Take me! Just make sure the string don't get in the way." 

"Harder!" Jonathan tried to say to Jax around Jarod's hard cock that slid between his lips 

Just then, Jed walked in, his eyes widening at the sight before him. 

"Argh!" yelled Jesse in delight as John's cock slammed into him, pushing him onto closer to Jules, who's nipples he was licking. 

"Damn," muttered John, "you're making me miss this side of the universe." 

"Hey!" Jeff's cry of surprise was cut off as John pulled him into the throng. 

"I'll show you 'The One'," John grinned. 

Julius heard a noise coming from inside the massive ballroom so went in to see what was happening. The sight was wondrous so he threw himself into the foray with aplomb! 

"Jeez," muttered Jimmy, tilting his head to the side, "that cannot be healthy." 

"Oh shut up and join in!" yelled Jack, pulling him into the mass of writhing bodies. "Sex without commitment! I love it!" 

Jay licked his initial onto Jason, the top of the 'J' just above his buttocks. Jason moaned his name as he got to the curve... 

The five James' came back from their hiking trip and seeing everyone having so much fun decided to join in too. 'I'll give you double oohs,' they all thought as they waded in. 

"Oh Jonathan! You're so wonderful! I want to be inside you." 

Jack panted - the idea of having a Goa'uld inside him had always scared him but now he could only writhe with pleasure as Junior squirmed. 

Giles walked into the ballroom. "Oh, sorry, wrong room... have you seen the G's? No, wait, don't answer that." Giles turned and walked away from the room. NO one had noticed he was there at all. 

Jonathan though 'wow this is the furthest I've got with pussy without the Slayer stopping me' as Jess licked his nipples and walked his claws in little circles around him chest. 

Jean-Claude looked out over the throbbing mass of people, his eyes fixing on Jonathan. "Come, mon cher, I have much to show you," he murmured, beckoning him over. 

"Am I alone in attracting the attention of vampires, or do others have the same problem?" Jonathan asked, unable to resist. 

"You know, I can give you a spell for that problem, mate," John commented, flicking his cigarette butt to the ground before grabbing Jason from Jean-Claude's side and pulling him to the ground. "Always wanted to shag a werewolf," he grinned. 

"Jack? Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes, of course I'm sure... we don't need lube, just use spit, it's not gonna hurt." 

"You sure about this, Jesse?" asked Jim. 

"Oh yeah," the doctor replied, "I have a thing for big, buff cops," before taking out his stethoscope and trailing it over his lips suggestively. "Jim, I need to check your heartbeat." He leant forward, placing the cool metal on Jim's chest. "It's racing 

"Well, that's an interesting way to take Josh's temperature, Julian," commented JD. 

Julian just raised an eyebrow and pulled the other doctor down to join him. 

"Oh God Jacob, O God... you're not Jacob... You're Jacob! Jacob, harder!" panted John. 

"Jareth - I've always dreamt of this moment!" he looked around "And it was just like this." 

"Jor'El, look at that JarJar is rimming 5 people at once" Jonathan said amazed. 

Jor'El nodded "Shall we make it 7, father of my son." 

"My gun's bigger than yours," Josiah challenged. "Wanna bet," growled JD. 

"Jeez, Johnny, tone down the heat, you've singed me!" complained Joe. 

"You said you wanted it hot," the superhero replied. "Some macho soldier you turned out to be," he muttered. 

The chain around Jayne's neck tightened as Jabba pulled him in closer. 

"Mwaharn asjonfed fleycber," said Jabba, seductively. 

"Oh wow, it's _that_ big?" Jayne exclaimed before going down.... 

_How can I give a blow job without a mouth?_ Jono asked sarcastically. 

"No, I'm giving one to _you_ ," said Jay, sinking to his knees. 

_Whoa!_

"Don't I recognise you, man?" Jazz asked. 

"No," replied J, putting on shades and pulling out a silver cylinder. "Now let me show you something with this you will NEVER forget!" 

"Damn," muttered Jake as Jonathon took him into his mouth, "and I was only looking for that bloody golden monkey." 

"Now that's what I call a captain of enterprise," murmured Jonathan to Joxer as Jean-Luc alternated sucking Jett and Jace off before taking them both into his mouth. 

And the orgy went on... 

\---The End------   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to various


End file.
